Memorable Minutiae
by S. E. Mercury
Summary: Life is not made up of big moments, but of small but beautiful ones. These are the Memorable Minutiae. A collection of Phineas and Isabella flash-fics.
1. Beginning

_I do not own these characters, they belong to their creators at Disney. I am simply using them for my own and other's amusement. I do not plan to gain profit from this, only joy._

* * *

_Beginning_

Isabella exited the school doors, reached her hands to the sky and sighed. The early summer sun warmed the exposed skin of her arms.

"Oh, Phineas," she breathed to her red-headed friend who appeared at her side, "aren't you glad it's the beginning of summer?"

"You bet I am," Phineas replied with a grin. "All that school work was taking up my time. I can't wait to start inventing again!"

"So," Isabella began casually, "do you have any plans yet?"

"Yeah, Ferb had this great idea. He was going on and on about it." Phineas began to gesture with his hands as he explained the latest Flynn-Fletcher ride.

Isabella looked slightly crestfallen.

"Well, you're going to help too, right?" he questioned at the sight of her expression.

The dark haired girl nodded her head excitedly and smiled as Phineas grabbed her hand and raced down the steps of the school toward his backyard.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this isn't a particularly original idea, but I am simply enchanted by the concept of a Phineas and Isabella drabble collection. Though I realize they are not technically 'true' drabbles, as they are not exactly 100 words, but hey, props for trying?


	2. Wind

_Wind_

"You know, Phineas, it's really not necessary to walk me home," Isabella shouted over the wind.

"I know," the sixteen-year-old answered in an equally loud voice. "I'd just hate for you to be attacked by a trash bag or something."

A particularly powerful gust caused Isabella's hair to blow around wildly.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't work too hard on my hair this morning," the girl clad in pink quipped.

"Do you smell something?" Phineas questioned as he had picked up an almost floral scent in the air.

Isabella was turning toward him to answer his inquiry, when the wind picked up again and the red-head received a face full of the girl's dark locks.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Your hair smells really good, like flowers. What did you do to it?" Phineas asked, ignoring her apology.

Isabella just stared at him. "I- um- washed it."

"Sorry, was that weird?" Phineas mumbled, suddenly becoming very interested in the ground. "Well, I guess personal hygiene is a good thing."

The rest of their journey to Isabella's house was made in silence.


	3. When

_When_

"What-cha doin'?" Isabella addressed to Phineas.

The teenager looked up, surprised, and greeted her with a smile.

Ferb remained as unnoticed as usual; not that he minded. He had realized long ago that when Isabella used her catchphrase, he was not the intended recipient.

_When are you two finally going to get together?_ Ferb wondered silently.

He knew she greatly desired it, everyone who knew the pair was waiting for their wedding day, even most strangers could guess that there was chemistry between the two. Yet Phineas remained in his own little world, chattering on about his newest idea, completely oblivious to the feelings of the girl standing next to him.

_Oh Phineas_, Ferb thought with a sigh,_ when are you going to see what's right in front of your eyes?_


	4. Movie

_Movie_

"Candace, will you help me with the popcorn?" Linda called from the kitchen.

"Sure thing," answered Candace. As she got up, she asked everyone, "Do you all want popcorn?"

"Yes, please," responded the four in front of the television.

"Mom, why is Isabella here? Are they finally dating?" Candace inquired as soon as she reached the kitchen.

"Who, Sweetie?"

"Phineas and Isabella!"

Linda looked up from the popcorn. "No, I don't think so, why do you ask?"

The young woman stood with her mouth agape. "Why do I-? Just look at them!" She gestured to the couch where Phineas and Isabella sat: their legs brushing up against each other comfortably, Isabella's head nearly resting on his shoulder, and his hand placed casually on her thigh.

"No, don't be silly, they're just friends, Candace," Linda replied as she handed her daughter the bowls of popcorn.

As she left the kitchen to deliver the salty snacks, Candace grumbled, "Well, then if she's not his girlfriend, then why is she here on family movie night the day I get home from college?"


	5. Stars

_Stars_

Phineas and Isabella lay in the soft grass of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, gazing up at the star filled sky.

"There's so many of them," the girl whispered.

"I know," Phineas breathed. "I just love power outages; you can see everything."

After a few moments of silence, there was a brilliant flash across the sky.

"A shooting star! Make a wish!" Isabella exclaimed.

Both teenagers tightly shut their eyes. Once the designated wish-making time was done, Phineas and Isabella glanced at each other, grinning.

A matter of minutes later, Isabella stood up. "Well, I'd better be going," she explained.

"Why?" Phineas questioned as he rose to his feet.

"My mom wants me to go shopping with her tomorrow; she didn't want me up too late."

Phineas nodded before he wrapped Isabella in a warm embrace. "Well, bye then," he murmured, setting off toward his door.

Isabella was thankful that Phineas was not able to see her blush through the darkness. As she left the backyard, she smiled, for her wish came true.


	6. Heartbeat

_Heartbeat_

"You're a platypus; you're not supposed to do much," Phineas commented to the semi-aquatic mammal in his arms. "I'll never know how you got all the way across the street."

Perry chattered in response.

"Whatcha doin'?" a voice called from behind Phineas.

The red-head's heart began to pound as he turned around to face his neighbor. "Oh, hi, Isabella. I was just getting Perry. He somehow ended up over here. I don't know how though; I mean, he's a platypus, he doesn't do much."

Isabella patted Perry's head. "Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye. Well, I've got to go, bye." The girl with the pink bow waved to her friend as she went into the house.

"I wonder what that was all about," Phineas asked Perry in reference to his heart, which was now beating uncomfortably against the monotreme's back.

Perry just chattered.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I'm not even sure if any of you guys remember me at all, but I certainly took a long hiatus. Like, a year long hiatus. Let's just say I was having some issues. If you really want more I will be posting about it on my profile. If you really don't care, then just keep reading stories. I really hope everyone can come to accept me again into this wonderful family of fanfic writers.


	7. Oblivious

_Oblivious_

"Hey, I'm going out with Isabella, okay?" Phineas called as he walked past his parents.

"Out? Like on a date?" Linda questioned her son.

"What?" the red-head asked with a puzzled expression. "No, no, we're meeting the others for ice cream." The teenager walked out the door.

Linda sighed and shook her head.

"What is it, my dear?" Lawrence inquired.

His wife shook her head again. "He is just so oblivious."

"Who, Dear?"

She chuckled. "Phineas."

"Oh yes, yes, yes, of course," the British man responded absently.

"It reminds me of another man in my life who was rather myopic when it came to romance," Linda quipped with a smile.

Lawrence looked at her, grinning. "And who might that be?"

The red haired woman shook her head congenially.

"I'm sure he'll come around. After all, I did."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your encouragement! Each and every review means the world to me! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon!


	8. Symptoms

_Symptoms_

Ferb walked into his bedroom to find Phineas frantically staring at the computer screen. Ordinarily this would be of little concern to the green-haired teen, as his brother spent many hours gazing at the computer; however the slightly pained expression on the red-head's face concerned Ferb.

"Is something the matter?" he asked gently.

Phineas turned with a worried look to his brother. "I-I think I might be sick. I was looking up my symptoms, but I'm not getting anything that makes sense."

Ferb peered at Phineas imploringly.

"Well you see," the teenager went on as he returned his gaze to the screen, "my palms have been sweaty, my heart has been racing, and there are times when I can't catch my breath." He looked very seriously at Ferb. "I think I might have a heart condition." Gesturing to the computer, Phineas said in a frustrated manner, "But all that's been coming up are these cheesy dating websites!"

The quiet teen placed his face in his hands and chuckled to himself. "Phineas," he explained calmly, "you don't have a heart condition. Turn off the computer and come downstairs for dinner."

Obediently Phineas pushed the power button and followed his brother to the kitchen.


	9. Soup

_Soup_

"Hey Mom, what are you doing?" Phineas asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Making some chicken soup," Linda replied.

"In the summer?"

"It's for the Garcia-Shapiro household. They have come down with a nasty case of the summer flu," she stated without lifting her eyes from the steaming pot.

"Oh," Phineas whispered softly. After a moment of silence he piped up again, "Do you need any help taking it over to them?"

Stirring slowly Linda began, "Well, I'm pretty sure I can handle it-"

"Please, I'd really like to help," the teen interjected.

"My, you sure are eager," the red-haired woman said with a smile as her son's face turned a delicate shade of red. "I suppose if you really want to, it would be fine with me."

Phineas beamed as he left to find his shoes.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel bad for not having updated in so long. Between swim meets, homework, and then finals, I got pretty busy. Then it was Christmas break and it was suddenly like I didn't have to do anything. So I didn't. Like, at all. But then I started feeling bad because I haven't written in so long, so I decided it was time to add a few chapters before I return to the old grindstone. I'm not too proud of this chapter and the last one, but hopefully you'll like it. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate around this time of year) and have a splendid New Year.


	10. Rain

_Rain_

The first few drops of a summer storm landed on Isabella's nose.

"Oh no," the raven haired girl muttered. "I'd better get inside before my hair gets all frizzy."

"What was that?" Phineas questioned.

"N-nothing, it's just that I-" Isabella was cut off by the sudden downpour. She squealed in surprise.

The redhead laughed at her reaction. "What? Do you not like the rain?"

"My hair!" was all she managed to get out.

Phineas smiled mischievously. "So," he began teasingly, "you'd be mad at me if I did something like this?" He grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her in order to prevent her escape to the indoors.

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed. She wanted to scold him, but was already laughing too hard.

The girl in pink struggled in his arms for a few moments before she turned herself to face him. Their eyes locked for a few moments. With their faces only inches from each other, both were unsure of what to do.

"I-I'll let you go inside now," Phineas said as he released her and scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay," Isabella whispered, feeling her face grow hot.

* * *

Author's Note: Life is funny isn't it? It tends to get in the way. Once again, sorry for the hiatus! I promise to upload bimonthly. If I don't, you have permission to find me and force-feed me asparagus. On a more related note, this is one of the first ideas I had when coming up with this story. By far, it is my favorite chapter. Though it may not be the best written, I think it is the cutest. Enjoy!


	11. Question

_Question_

Candace heard her phone buzz from her jacket pocket. Upon retrieving it she discovered the caller was none other than her biological brother.

"Yes, Phineas?" she said.

"Um, hi, Candace, I had a few, uh, questions," he stammered.

"Lay them on me."

Phineas took a deep breath before he spoke. "Well, um, it's just one question, I guess."

"Are you going to ask it or not?" Candace responded irritably.

"Oh, y-yeah, I will. Um-"

The young woman could almost feel him shifting nervously through the phone. "Phineas, what is it?"

"How do you make a girl like you?" the red-haired teen asked in a barely audible whisper.

Candace almost burst out laughing. "Do you want my honest advice?"

"Of course."

"Just be yourself, Phineas," she told him.

"Oh, okay then," he said, surprised by the simple answer.

_Not that you have to worry,_ Candace thought as she smiled to herself, _she already likes you._


	12. Falling

_Falling_

There was a subtle, reddish hue to the leaves the evening Isabella and Phineas took a walk in Danville Park. They paused for a moment on a small bridge to gaze down at the flowing water below.

"We'll be going back to school soon, won't we," she said with a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose we will, but this was a good summer, wasn't it?" The red-head gave Isabella a big grin.

"It was. I had a lot of fun." The raven-haired girl returned his smile.

"Me too."

The pair fell silent for a while, admiring the setting sun as it reflected off the water. Isabella tentatively reached out and held Phineas' hand.

He looked down with a puzzled expression, but did not pull away. "Are you afraid you'll fall off the bridge or something?"

She giggled. "No, I'm not afraid I'll fall."

Isabella was not afraid that she would fall, for she knew she had already fallen in another sense, long before they ever set foot on the bridge.

* * *

Author's Note: So much use of the word fall. Falling for someone, falling off a bridge, all in the season of fall. Oh words with multiple uses, what would we do without you?

Well, as we finish up the summer arc of this story, I would like to take a moment and thank all the people who have stuck with me thus far. I know I'm not the best at updating frequently. But thank you to all of you who review and add this story to their favorites. It really means a lot to me and it's what keeps me writing this story. Again, thank you all; you're awesome!


	13. Courage

_Courage_

Phineas was staring at the poster on the wall when Ferb walked down the hallway. He stood next to his step-brother, who kept his gaze intently fixed on the advertisement for the fall dance.

"Considering taking anyone in particular?" the green-haired teen asked.

Phineas' cheeks flushed a slight pink. "Yeah, I actually was. I just can't seem to sum up the courage to ask her. What if she says no," he mumbled.

"If I'm not mistaking, Isabella would be delighted to go to the dance with you. But you had better ask her soon; she's a pretty girl, and I'm sure many other young men are looking to ask her."

The red-head looked up in surprise. "But how did you-?"

Ferb gave a knowing wink before continuing down the hallway to his next class.

* * *

Author's Note: Please excuse the long break and poorly written chapter. (At least I managed to keep my twice a month promise, right?) Next chapter will be better, I pinky promise! *holds out pinky finger*


	14. Request

_Request_

"Hey, um, Isabella?" the red-head asked as he approached his raven-haired friend.

She blinked at him questioningly in response.

"I-I have a request of sorts," he stammered.

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "A request?"

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if…" His voice trailed off as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"Wondering if…?" the teenage girl prompted, her heart beginning to pound in her chest in anticipation.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me," Phineas asked in a small, rushed tone. His eyes met hers imploringly

A wide smile broke across Isabella's face. "Oh Phineas, I would love to!"

She pulled him into a tight hug as he gave a sigh of relief.


	15. Dance

_Dance_

The soft melody floated out of the speakers and though the air toward the various couples. The night was no longer young, and tired arms clung to each other as bodies swayed to the last song of the evening.

Phineas' hands tenderly held Isabella's waist while her head rested upon his chest. They moved in unison back and forth to the rhythm of the slow music, eyes closed in attempt to capture the essence of this moment.

The song came to a close, but the pair remained in their embrace.

"I don't want to let go," she whispered.

"Me neither."


	16. Picture

_Picture_

A glossy photograph lay on the kitchen table at the Flynn-Fletcher household. It depicted the red-headed, youngest member of the household with his date for the winter dance that had been held a few weeks in the past.

The young woman in the picture wore a sparkling lavender dress and a large smile on her face. Her ebony hair was tied up into an elegant bun on the top of her head. Her arm intertwined with her companion, who wore an equally large smile. Their faces were practically glowing with joy against the slightly cliché backdrop of a Parisian skyline.

Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher entered the room with a small frame in hand. The corners of her lips turned upward in the softest of manners as she placed the photo into the delicate picture frame and carried it to the living-room and set it on top of the mantle above the fireplace.


	17. Mistletoe

_Mistletoe_

"Oh, there you are, Isabella! I'm glad you could make it," Phineas told the raven-haired girl when he managed to reach her through the crowd of people.

"Of course I made it. We come to you family's Christmas party every year. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She gave him a warm smile. "Merry Christmas, Phineas."

"And Happy Hanukkah to you!" the red-head said gleefully.

Isabella glanced upward and noticed the sprig of white berries and green leaves. "Mistletoe," she whispered as she looked longingly up at the boy who had held her heart for countless years.

"Did you know that mistletoe berries cause constipation in birds?" Phineas asked nonchalantly.

"No, no I didn't," Isabella said flatly before rejoining the rest of the party-goers.

* * *

Author's Note: A Christmas or two ago, my aunt informed me of this fact. It seemed like the kind of arbitrary fact that Phineas would know and bring up in a moment such as this. Wouldn't it have been nice if I could have posted this in December? Too bad I'm not that good at planning ahead for such things. Oh well, enjoy this Christmas in almost-July!


	18. Cold

_Cold_

"It is absolutely freezing in here!" Isabella said through gritted teeth as the school gathered in the auditorium for an announcement. "Why do we even need to be here?"

"You know how the student council is; they always make things into a bigger deal than they are," Phineas chortled. He looked to his shivering companion and frowned slightly. "Here," he said after watching her rub her arms vigorously. Phineas took off his sweater and placed it over Isabella's head. "Now you won't be so cold."

"Thanks," she said, surprised but delighted by the turn of events. "But won't _you_ be cold now?"

The red-head shrugged. "I'll be fine. Besides," he said playfully, "if I get cold, I can always just scoot closer to you."


	19. Valentine

_Valentine_

"Phineas, I have something for you," the raven haired girl said as she walked up to her friend. She handed him an ornate, heart-shaped card. "I know it isn't much, but—"

"No, I love it! Thanks Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug. "I'm just sorry I didn't get you anything. Mom is making some Valentine's cookies, why don't you come over after school?"

Isabella giggled and nodded her head enthusiastically. Phineas smiled and opened the card.

"Roses are red," he read aloud, "and violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you." He frowned slightly at the words, causing Isabella to grow anxious. "You know," he began softly, making the girl's heart beat uncomfortably fast in her chest, "violets really aren't blue."

Isabella shook her head with a small smile on her face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Phineas."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys. Um, I'm probably going to be going on hiatus for a while. I don't really know how long. It could be a week, in which case you wouldn't know a difference, or it could be a couple months. I just wanted to give you a head's up that I might not be posting for a while. Thank you all for sticking around and for all the support. I hope to see you guys sooner than later.


End file.
